A Franbrecht Valentine's Day
by TQofG
Summary: A special night out on the town with my favorite fictional couple.


**A/N: Franbrecht is not mine. The brilliance of this couple belongs to someone nearest and dearest to me. Enjoy this pure crap of an attempt at my first (and only!) fan fic.** **Happy Valentine's Day to you, my Forever Favorite. I love you, Peanut.**

* * *

Albrecht could feel his heartbeat grow faster (faster) as he took the steps leading to 422 three at a time. He couldn't wait! The long, drawn out trip from Salt Lake's International was well worth it to see Francis' handsome, happy face behind the just-now-flung-open door.

"BABE!" Albrecht enthusiastically blurted out as he nearly bum-rushed Francis standing in the threshold. "Oh my god, I feel like it has been years since I saw you last!" and proceeded to grab Francis in both arms and pummel him with kisses all over his physiognomy.

"Albrecht…hel…okay…Albrecht, the neighbors..." Francis managed to muster through all of Albrecht's smooches.

"Oh, opps…sorry, babe. Let me in for fuck's sake!" said Albrecht, already making his way vociferously into the apartment. He plopped his bags down, sighed and held his arm out to motion Francis in for a warm embrace. Francis obliged and said "I'm so happy to see you Albrecht. I've missed you." Albrecht melted with pleasure.

The apartment was dimly lit and nearly destitute of any furnishings or human activity which prompted Albrecht to say, "Francis, turn on some lights, will you? Or, is this the romantic ambiance you were meaning to greet me with?! You devil, you…. What should we do?! Can I sing you songs full of sad things? Shall we do the tango, just you and me?"

Francis cuts in, rolling his eyes, and says "Here we go. Albrecht, are you going to reference that song all evening? Again?"

"Oh, wait! I can serenade you! Tonight, mon amour, I will be Valentino just for you!" Albrecht finished.

Francis shook his head and responded "Albrecht, sit down and relax and stop letting your imagination run wild. We have reservations for nine-o-clock…"

"Precisely." Interrupted Albrecht.

"Reservations for nine-o-clock" continued Francis "so there isn't much time for anything before we have to head out. Can I get you something to drink? How was your trip?"

"Everything was perfect. Everything IS perfect, Francis, now that I'm here with you. No thanks on the drink…for now, anyway. Do you think I could take a quick nap before our big Valentine's Day date? I'm a little lagged. Set the alarm please, Babe, and I'll turn on my charm…"

"Albrecht!" Francis cut in again.

"Sorry, babe." Albrecht says trying not to giggle. "See you when I wake up. I'll be refreshed and your wish will be my command!"

A half-hour later, the alarm clock buzzed and filled the room with vibrations. Albrecht woke ready for the evening. But, something was amiss! Where the fuck was Francis?! Was Albrecht so annoying earlier that Francis had to leave to take a break?! Will Francis be back in time for their big Valentine's Day date?! Albrecht decided to call and find out his whereabouts. "WTF", he thought as he dialed. "I came all this way for him to leave while I'm here?! He leaves while I'm asleep?! WTF, Francis!?" Albrecht has to keep reminding himself to use his fancy patter on the telephone so that Francis couldn't detect the "wtf" in his quivering voice.

Francis picked up, breathlessly out of breath, on the second ring. "Hello?" he said.

"Heeeeeeey, Babe. I just woke up and saw you weren't here. Everything alright? I'm worried we're going to be late for our dinner reservation. We still need to get ready." Said Albrecht.

"I'm all ready, Albrecht. I just had to run out to pick up my suit from the cleaners. I'll be back at the apartment in ten minutes. I'll dress and we can leave. Will you be ready?" said Francis.

"Can't you feel my love heat through the phone, Babe?! Of course I'll be ready!" said Albrecht. He hung up and bolted to the bathroom hurryingly for a quick shower and shave. By the time Francis was back, Albrecht was ready. Francis dressed and off they went.

At the restaurant Albrecht asked "How do you like the place, Francis? It's the nearest French restaurant I could find."

Francis said "It's not the Ritz, but it will do, Albrecht. I'm just happy we're together tonight."

"Oh, Francis! Don't be such a stiff. Or, do! Ha ha ha, jk (maybe?). You're just giving me a "hard" time. I know you love it!" Albrecht said. Francis blushed firely.

After dinner and before dessert, Albrecht produced a gift from what seemed from out of nowhere. He said, "Happy Valentine's Day, Babe." Francis opened the gift and saw that Albrecht had sketched all the states in the country into the shape of a heart. Utah was highlighted and he had written "home is wherever I am with you." Francis was touched warmly and a little self-conscious thinking about the selfishness of the gift he had for Albrecht.

"This is romantically beautiful, Albrecht, thank you." Said Francis. He had no choice but to present Albrecht with what he had. Francis, too, pulled a box from what seemed from out of nowhere and gave it to Albrecht. When Albrecht opened it, he let out a cry of painful delight when he found a pair of silky boxer shorts with the words "Property of Francis" sewn expertly and caringly into them.

"Babe. These are perfect! I'll wear them as soon as I can! When I'm not with you, I can think of you always by wearing these!" said Albrecht.

"Albrecht, this has been a very enjoyable day. It will forever be earmarked in my heart. Thanks for everything. Now, I'll go pay the bill and you finish your wine. I'll never understand where you get your energy and enthusiasm from." said Francis.

"Well, I guess I learned my passion in the good old-fashioned school of loverboys." Said Albrecht. Francis could not help it this time. As annoying as Albrecht has been in referencing the song over and over and over again, he could not help the feeling that suddenly and ravenously came over him. It must have translated in his expression because Albrecht was taken aback by the look Francis has on his face. Albrecht said "why, Francis Boerman! If I didn't know any better, I would think that was a look of –"

"Come on and get it, Albrecht." Francis said it and before he could finish the second syllable in his name, Albrecht had already secured a strong hold of Francis' hand in his own and pulled him half skipping, half running out of the restaurant.

* * *

 **A/N: Also, I wrote this day-in-the-life to go along with Queen's Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy.**


End file.
